


I will love you for tonight, and possibly tomorrow.

by seunflwr



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kim Sehyoon is a good boy with a lot on his mind, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Park Junhee is a sleepy boyfriend, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/pseuds/seunflwr
Summary: Junhee wakes up in the middle of the night to find the other side of the bed empty.





	I will love you for tonight, and possibly tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ahgachoice on twitter,,, also this is not edited.

**_1:30 a.m._ **

 

Junhee looks at the clock, staring at the iridescent lights staring back at him.  _ Why is he awake? _ Junhee sighs deeply and rolls over, bringing his arm down to the other side of the bed to only land on covers. He shoots up with a confusing look and to the empty side of the bed, still feeling the warmth it held. Junhee hears soft talking coming from the living room, he begins to push himself out of bed. His bare feet hit the cold wood floor and he shivers. Junhee removes the light cover at the edge of the bed and wraps it around him; Junhee walks to the noise to see Sehyoon on the couch.

 

_ “What are you doing?”  _ Junhee whispers, his sleepful voice making it’s way to Sehyoon’s ears. Sehyoon removes his head from the curled fist it was leaning on. Junhee begins moving closer to Sehyoon, his feet barely moving as he huddles himself deeper into the cover. “It’s one in the morning, come to bed.” Junhee whispers again, Sehyoon smiling softly up at the sleepy boy and pulls him down into his lap.

 

Junhee takes a moment for himself to get comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap, placing his heavy head on the boy’s collar bone and pressing his face into the crook of Sehyoon’s neck to lightly kiss it. Sehyoon smiles softly before kissing the top of Junhee’s bed head, taking his large hand to maneuver Junhee’s face to his and kisses the boy softly. Junhee smiles with his eyes close and falls back into his previous position. Junhee places his hand on Sehyoon’s heart, relaxing completely.

 

“ _ You’re so sleepy, go back to bed.” _ Sehyoon finally whispers back, running his fingers through Junhee’s black, bed hair. Junhee shakes his head while whining softly, Sehyoon laughs at his sleepy boyfriend. “Why not?” Sehyoon asks, finally leaning back and relaxin while still holding the large boy in place.

 

“Cause, I can’t sleep without you.” Junhee whines, curling his fist around Sehyoon’s clothes chest. Junhee looks at Sehyoon, his eyes having a slight red tint and hood. Sehyoon giggles happily as he takes both of his hands to cup Junhee’s face and bring it closer. He places light kisses on Junhee’s cheeks, nose, and lips. Junhee whines before hitting him softly. “Stop it, I’m sleepy. Can you come back to bed with me? I can’t sleep, you’re my body pillow. You’re warm and squishy.” Junhee sighs, running his fingers through his messy head and Sehyoon laughs are the responce.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, got too much on my mind.” Sehyoon says, Junhee nods. “Work, the project that they have me doing. They’re asking too much from me, I’m never home and I wanna be home with you cause I know-” Sehyoon is silenced by Junhee placing his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. Sehyoon looks at Junhee with a questionable look.

 

“Sehni, shhh. Stop thinking it’s almost to 2 a.m. you should be in bed with me. We should be cuddling and waking up with me wrapped up in covers and sprawled out on top of you like every morning.” Junhee says softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss on Sehyoon’s forhead. “Stop thinking about work. I am fine, I still see you and I still get to be held at night and as long as I get that I am perfectly happy being with you. I know you’re busy, I’m not complaining.” Junhee drops his hand to let his worried, boyfriend.

 

“I love you.” Sehyoon says and takes the fallen hand kissing the back of it before kissing Junhee. Junhee smiles a soft, sleepy smile before wiggling off of Sehyoon’s lap to stand up and Sehyoon whines in displeasure from the loss of contact. “Where are you going.” Sehyoon asks as he takes Junhee’s hand to stop him from getting any farther away.

 

“ _ We  _ are going back to bed.” Junhee says and starts pulling all while trying to keep the blanket around him secure. “Come on-” Junhee gasps as he is jerked back onto Sehyoon’s lap. Junhee frowns at him, “Sehni, I’m sleepy.” He whines. Junhee was always whiny when he was either tired or didn’t get his way, considering this was both Sehyoon couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“But Avengers just started look, I’ll cuddle you till you fall asleep and carry you back to our bed once the movie is over. Just cuddle with me, I promise.” Sehyoon looks at Junhee with doe eyes and Junhee sighs, throwing his head back and letting his shoulders fall. Sehyoon smiles as he knows he’s won. Sehyoon maneuvers to where he was laying on the couch instead of sitting up straight, he pats his chest with a big smile.

 

“You’re lucky I’m sleepy and cold.” Junhee grumbles at him before swinging a leg over Sehyoon’s waist to get on the couch and purposely being rough while he lies down onto Sehyoon’s chest. Sehyoon groans and finally relaxes when Junhee hides his face in the crook of his neck. Sehyoon fixes the blanket over both of them, resting a large hand on the back of Junhee’s head lightly running his fingers through his scalp. Junhee hums in content.

 

“I love you.” Sehyoon whispers, turning his head to kiss Junhee’s cheek. Junhee returns the kiss before settling again. Sehyoon relaxes before hearing Junhee’s soft voice…

 

“ _... I love you more.”  _

 

Both of them fall asleep not soon after, Sehyoon never finishing the movie he wanted to watch and Junhee never being able to wake up in his bed but instead, on the couch.


End file.
